


Oz Fuckers

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Covert Operation, M/M, Sexual Content, Undercover, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo gets taken prisoner by Oz, and meets up with a young Oz guardman- Heero. Violence and swearing. Duo gets tied up.  1x2, AU, PWP, Squick, Almost NCS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Fuckers

Oz fuckers. They were perverts too. Duo started morosely at the chains around his body. They bounded his arms around his back and left his legs only semi-free. A length of chain ran along them and steel rattled as he shook his leg in anger. They were connected to the bottom of the bed he laid in. He was about to be raped, and Duo would like to think he was taking it calmly. Well, as calm as an so-call labelled terrorist could take it while wearing gear suited more towards a porn movie. He was nearly naked, save for a few strategic placed leather bands crossing his thighs and buttocks that covered... nothing. It served as excessive outer support for a penis band. His member laid limply in its enclosure, too embarrassed, like the rest of him, to raise its head. Duo thought he had given up blushing hours ago when he was stripped by the stern faced guard, washed or rather hosed down by a high pressured hydrant, and then herded to the cage bed to be bounded like a S&M turkey.  
Alas, he was no doubt as red as the lush, deep maroon velvet bedding he laid on.  
A click sounded, and he turned his head. An old man walked into the outer room, followed by the same stern faced guard which had captured him on the base. The stiff, expressionless face probably never permitted a trace of human movement in his short lifetime. Not like the old geezer. There was an unholy light in that ugly cunt's face. He observed the two between the bars of the caged room he was trapped in. It was like watching an old movie from the time before Colonisation. The old man looked like a fat Adolf Hitler and the younger man looked to be similarly suited to the underling servant role, with his upright walk. What was it, Hitler's Youth? The guard had looked damn young- actually, around his age, and that had been the reason which stayed his gun momentarily before when Duo had accidentally ran into the soldier. If there was one action he regretted in his life now, it was that he didn't shoot the fucker instead of taking on the young guard to gently knock the man unconscious instead. Who could have known the 'kid' was stronger than a monster, and a damn good fighter?  
Scratch good- supreme would be the word. Duo had never been taken down the way he had been, nor so fast, in his life, and he was the graduate of the old school style of street. He was a street-rat... that now as trapped and cornered.  
Shit. How bad can it be? He knew the basic mechanics of the act, but he'd never.... Aw, fuck the war. Because of that, his clean and pristine virgin ass was literally going out the back door. The sacrifice for Colony independence better be worth it. Duo didn't even think of the possibility of his own death. He knew if Oz wanted him dead, he would have been dead earlier on. True enough, they could fuck him over and then try to kill him, but he'd doubt they'd succeed. All he needed was a little time, and he'd be out of there. Shinigami, the God of Death, after all, was on his side.  
He'd be extracting his revenge later.  
Duo eyed the old geezer up as the fat bastard motioned for the guard to open the doors to his caged room. A General, judging by the number of stars and strips pinned on his straining uniform, leered at him. Duo wetted his mouth and then spat at the man. The man reared back, but the goblet of spit never hit the man. Instead, it was caught neatly by a gloved hand who brought the dripping wetness over to an instrument held by the other hand.  
A blimp sounded from the instrument and the guard grunted.  
'He's clean,' came a husky voice.  
The guard then exited the room and motioned for the General to enter the cage.  
'Turn off the cameras in here,' the fat man ordered. 'I want complete privacy... with my feisty new toy. Just get me the keys.'  
Fuck, the General was ugly, and he was made even more uglier by the way he was looking at him. Duo pushed down his nervous, recoiling stomach and snarled at the man. If he was to be raped by an Oz General, why did he had to draw the short straw and be raped by the ugliest fucker? Couldn't it be one of the good looking ones like, say, Treize Khushrenada, than... urgh, was that a trace of snot he saw on the man's upper mustache?  
'As you wish, sir,' the guard saluted. The guard moved over to the door. He knocked on the door. It was opened by a huge, burley man who looked down at the guard. The younger guard spoke softly to the other guard on the opposite side. The other guard nodded, and handed the younger guard a set of keys, then turned and made a slicing motion against his neck to the hidden figures behind him. The younger guard saluted and then closed the door again.  
He moved up to the General and lifted up the keys.  
'The keys, sir.'  
'Just leave them on the panel, there.'  
'Understood, sir.'  
'Wait.'  
'Yes, sir?'  
The fat man unzipped his pants. He looked at the young guard.  
'Want to join in?' he said with a twisted smirk.  
'I can assist you with the removal of your clothing, if you wish, sir,' the guard responded neutrally.  
The situation, to Duo, felt too surreal as he watched the guard bend over and tugged at the General's trousers. The General's smirk changed to a huge grin as he stepped out of his trousers. The sight that was revelled was revolting. Despite the weight of the man, the man's lower legs were thin as sticks, however his thighs made up for the lack through its curvy size. He had the legs of a hairy chicken. The white Y-briefs he wore were sweaty and did not hide the bulge of his perverted erection. The lower stomach dipped a little over his crotch, testifying to his fatness, but the General's upper half was still covered so Duo was spared, for now, the full sight of the man's ugliness.  
The guard stepped back away from the General as the old, fat geezer stuck his chubby fingers into his briefs to draw out his dick and began to masturbate himself. Duo felt sick. He looked incredulously to the General and then to the guard. The fucking guard still had a neutral expression on his face as his superior began making groans of pleasure. What the hell was this? The guard was folding the man's clothes as if there was nothing out of the ordinary! No, wait- what was he doing taking that out of-  
Electricity crackled.  
'Urrgh!'  
Creamy white splattered over the floor before him followed by urine. The General fell to his knees then flat on his face in the mixed puddle as the man's eyes rolled upwards. Almost comically, his right hand stayed frozen around his groin as he did.  
The guard looked down without a change of expression as he shot another bolt from the tasser at the prone body. Even though it looked like the first, overcharged shot had killed the man, it seemed the guard was making sure. He then extracted another weapon from the item of clothing he had removed from the General. This time, it was a knife. The young guard kicked over the corpse and without any emotion, unsheathed and slit the man's throat with the knife. He dove the knife up to the hilt into the man's open mouth, and left the knife there. A spurt of brain fluids and blood came out.  
'Erm... I guess this is the part when I have to ask you- are you on my side or his?' Duo said in stunned surprise.  
The guard stepped past the still twitching body and looked down at Duo silently, as if he was thinking something over.  
'I guess... you're not much of a talker are you... Yuy?' He read the single name off the guard's name tag.  
The guard pulled off his guard cap, revealing more of his eyes as the pushed down hair moved upwards. Shit.... The kiddy soldier had the best pair of killer baby blues, he'd seen in his life, Duo then noticed. It had been just hidden by the messy bangs that shaded his eyes. They were a shocking Prussian blue, despite the upwards slant of the guy's eyes indicating the guard wasn't completely European in origin, and no doubt had a trace of Asian heritage.  
'And you're too much of a talker, Duo Maxwell.'  
How the hell did the man know his name? He hadn't given it out in the initial question and answer session he'd been force to undergo before he'd been dragged off to be made a Princess Leia, minus the golden bra and other items of better coverage.  
Of course, all thoughts had to go flying out his head when the Oz scum of a dick went and kissed him on the lips. Thoroughly.  
It was a good wet kiss that left him breathless... and horny to his embarrassment. Oh hell. His dick was half at attention, and the not-so-little him wasn't going to go down anytime any soon thanks to the ring that enclosed it, entrapping the blood flow there. Being completely naked, aside from leather straps and chains, meant that he knew very well the mysterious stranger before him damn well could see his excitement.  
'This is... not fair.'  
The man lifted an eyebrow. Shit- the guy did have expression! But the one on his face wasn't one Duo felt particularly overjoyed to see- it was a bland smirk.  
'Oh? In what way.'  
'My life so sucks. One potential raper gets offed, and the next one steps in.'  
'I offer better terms.'  
'Other than being better looking that that guy, I don't see any difference in your approach. I'm still chained up.'  
'But more willing, it appears?'  
Yuy's eyes lit on the Duo's half erection.  
Duo snorted.  
'You're just a good kisser. I'm young, I'm healthy- it's an automatic reaction. Doesn't mean I want you dick jammed up my crack.'  
'Say I'll trade you- sex for freedom?'  
'Do I look like a whore?'  
Yuy's eyes trailed up Duo's body, taking in the chains and the special leather strips. Duo shivered.  
'At the moment, yes, you do.'  
'Are all of your Oz scum perverts, or something? There's a dead man in the room, it's starting to stink, and you're randy for action in the middle of a war?'  
'It appears so. I'm young and healthy myself. Upon encountering such a display,' Yuy reached down and fondled Duo's penis. 'I can't really help myself.'  
Duo cursed inwardly as it begged for more by straightening up. Fuck, it felt so good. Down, boy, down! He was not going to grate his hips against Yuy's hand for- shit, he was. Yuy's hand griped his shaft firmly, but not tightly, and slide down the throbbing length. Duo bit back a sob, but couldn't restrain the groan escaping from his throat as Yuy moved his hand back up again and caressed the tip of his sensitive penis, tapping the small opening of his top slit with one finger. Pre-cum was starting to form and drip out.  
'So Maxwell, will sell yourself to me? It would not be an entirely unpleasant experience, don't you think?'  
'Freedom, you say? How do I know you won't shaft me as well afterwards? How can I trust a soldier who turns on his own?'  
'What are your other options?'  
'Do I have any other options?'  
'Exactly.'  
There was an unholy gleam in those Prussian depths as the young soldier began to pick up the pace between Duo's legs, expertly playing the firming length of his dick with a touch that only the devil could match.  
Well, Duo wasn't stupid. Considering his starting options, his current situation wasn't... Duo moaned. Wasn't half bad after all.  
'Well fuck me, and be done with it already,' he gritted out and opened his legs further. He just submitting. He wasn't eager at all for whatever sick plans the soldier had in mind. Not at all.  
Holy hell, he didn't expect that!  
Yuy had knelt down before his open legs and was sucking him off. Fuck! If his arms wasn't tied up behind him, he'd grip those thick brown locks in need. As it was, it was all he can do to just squirm and not scream out like he'd hit the jackpot lottery.  
'Aah...aaah.... aaaaaah!'  
So he screwed up with refraining from not screaming. But it felt so good. His legs touched bare skin as they came to rest on Yuy's shoulders. Duo blinked down in surprise at Yuy. He had taken off his uniform. Or actually, only the top half. He still wore the loose fitting olive green army pants of his Oz uniform. Duo hadn't thought he'd ran along the side of the minority group who appreciated male beauty until now. Then again, knowledge of what gender he preferred had required interest in sex. He'd never really thought much about sex, in truth. Duo had never had a wet dream in his life. There had been a matter of survival on the street, where he'd been occupied by fantasies of food and warm shelter, things which were a rarity on L2, followed by the small matter of an interspace war to occupy his attention. His dreams then had been heavier thoughts of peace and justice. Getting a blowjob from a sexy, young Oz guard hadn't been written anywhere in his planned want list of things.  
He felt two fingers probe between his buttocks and slick a cold wetness between them.  
Duo jumped.  
'What the hell?'  
Yuy's fingers didn't stop its task at his crevice. Duo gasped as he felt the strange sensation of fingers enter inside him.  
'Lubricant.'  
'Why the hell are you putting lubricant up my ass? I'm not a machine. I'm a boy!'  
Yuy's hands paused.  
'...and also a virgin.'  
'Hell yeah! I'm pure as driven snow! This is my first time whoring!' Oh fuck. Did he just say that? Duo bit down on his tongue and blushed deeply.  
Yuy half drew himself up at Duo's admittance, and was looking down with an unreadable expression. There was some sort of expression there, but Duo just couldn't tell what it was. Amazement? Amusement? Whatever the fuck it was, he confronted it with a jutted and stubborn jaw despite the fact he knew he was redder than flames in a fire explosion.  
He didn't expect the kiss. Correction. He didn't expect the kiss to be so... gentle. He had saw Yuys face coming at him, and had reluctantly met the bastard in the middle, but he hadn't expect... gentleness. The soft, non-intrusive kiss made him forget the fact the Oz soldier had a hand up his ass... until the soldier's fingers touched a trigger point inside of him that he hadn't known about. He yelped a rather undignified yelp and then screamed out repeatedly in earnest pleasure as waves of sensations rollicked within him.  
Yuy's fingers stroked his pleasure point again, and Duo nearly died. All he could do was scream. When the digits withdrew, Duo attempted to keep them there by clutching his buttocks.  
'No... don't- mmphf'  
He was kissed again. Suddenly, a hard shaft penetrated him, tearing through the narrow pathway that Yuy had initially travelled with his fingers. Duo would have gasped in pain, but his breath was taken out of him by the deep kiss Yuy forced onto him. The heavy, hardness inside him stayed uncomfortably buried deep within. Duo's hips jerked in protest, and suddenly, jerked again in an uncontrolled spasm as the hard shaft rubbed against his pleasure spot. The pain shooting through him was overlapped by another ripple of intense pleasure that made him dizzy. Yuy released him from the kiss and Duo reeled back, gasping in shock at the contradictory sensation.  
Then Yuy began to move inside him. Duo lost all trace of anything resembling thought.  
Unable to clutch at Yuy to force the soldier to move faster- the pace was going much too slow for him, driving him crazy, Duo attempted to hook his spread legs over Yuy's shoulder and pull the man deeper inside him. His control over his shaking legs was weak, and now match for the firm grip Yuy had on his inner thighs. Unfortunately, he lost complete control of his body when Yuy moved his grip over his throbbing erection.  
Everything in his sight narrowed down to the view he had of Yuy's face above him. His focus was weak at best. All he knew was that the heated passion he saw in Yuy's Prussian eyes mirrored his own. He was so damn hot that he was about to explode. Pleasure and pain was building up in his groin area, but the ring restraint on his penis allowed him no satisfaction. Tears welled up in his eyes as Duo grew frustrated with the inability. The wetness began to blur his vision of Yuy's intense look. God, he was crying, but he didn't fucking care. He was to explode. Shit, he couldn't take the rapid pounding any more. He heard a hoarse voice begging in his ears, and with a shock, he knew it to be his own. But he didn't fucking care! All he wanted was... oh gods... please...  
Yuy stilled within him.  
'Yuy... please! I need....'  
A shaking hand undid the binds around his aching, throbbing dick, and suddenly, Duo knew no more as the restriction was lifted from. They came at the same time. He exploded all over the soldier above him, just as he felt a hot wetness rush and fill his insides.  
It was a small death that came over him, but it certainly didn't feel like it. He thought when he'd die, he'd go to hell, not to heaven. For an all too brief moment, Duo forgot about his life, forgot about the war, and only that instance of heaven mattered.  
When he came back to reality, the earthbound bed was a sticky mess.  
His arse was sore, filled and dripping some wet and warm fluids.  
His penis was tender.  
And he was fucking exhausted.  
Shit, he didn't have the strength to even lift his head to observe the guard's movements.  
The soldier was dressed again.  
'So...' he croaked. 'Do I get what I paid for, or are you going to screw me again?'  
The brown hair soldier glanced at him, then looked away. Was it his imagination, or was there was a tinge of blush on Yuy's cheeks? There had almost been a faint hint of heated longing contained within the blue Prussian depths when the soldier looked at him. Like as if he wanted to go for another round... no. Duo dismissed it as his imagination when the guard replied coldly, in a matter-of-fact way, to his question.  
'I'll release you from your chains. After I leave here, you will wait here for ten counts. Then you should take those items there and leave this room,' Yuy pointed to the discarded pants of the dead General. 'There is a gun there, and a clean knife.' He walked over to the dead corpse in the room and squatted. Yuy took out the first knife he had used to stick up the corpse's mouth, and without a qualm, used the large knife to hack off the decease's hand.  
'Say, you must really trust me to not kill you then after I get loose, or something?'  
Yuy laid down a card on the bed. The photograph on it was of the deceased.  
'I don't. But you have to follow my orders if you wish to get out of the base because you will need my help on unlocking the man-traps at the end. The code the General uses is 5671. Use his index finger while typing in the codes.' Yuy plopped down the hacked hand. 'It'll get you halfway through, then I will assist you for the remaining level from a remote room'. He then diligently wiped his hands clean on the clean parts of the sperm splattered sheets, before he reached behind and took out gloves from his pocket. Yuy began pulling on white uniform gloves. 'You are at Basement Level Four. The alarms will sound when you get to the Second Level, as the routes on the First and Second Level are monitored by humans, and not machines. If you keep to the left, you'll eventually make it to the hanger section. It's in the West side. Being a Gundam pilot, I entrust that you know how to fly to freedom.'  
With a jangle of keys, Yuy pulled Duo upright from the bed and unlocked the steel bindings that trapped his arms. Duo hissed as his arms tingled painfully at the rush of blood circulation.  
'Any other questions?'  
Duo massaged his arms as he looked up from beneath his bangs at Yuy.  
'Do I get to know the full name of the guy who fucked me into the beyond, or am I to be forever cursed just to know you as just "Yuy"?'  
The soldier hesitated.  
'You may call me "Heero Yuy".'  
'"Heero Yuy", like in the peacemaker, "Heero Yuy"- that's sounds like either a fucked up codename or-'  
Duo was kissed. Surprisingly kissed. And pleasantly surprising kissed.  
Heero Yuy was a damn fine kisser.  
'Remember... after ten counts,' came a husky whisper when they broke for air. 'Start from ten now.'  
With a clicking of boots, the soldier disappeared on him.  
Dazed, weak at the knees, with cursed spaghetti legs even after ten miscounts, it was like drunken fly-boy that Duo got off his sore naked ass, got dressed, and got the hell out of the Oz base.  
Oz fuckers. They really screw you up.

 

Fin.


End file.
